


Not Myself

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, Hallucinations, M/M, Pie, Sibling Incest, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes out for pie, and Sam fails to be aware of his surroundings. Again. Lucifer/Sam. Hints of Wincest. Set in early Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Myself

Title: Not Myself  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairings: Lucifer/Sam, Dean/Sam  
Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Lucifer  
Words: 303  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Dean goes out for pie, and Sam fails to be aware of his surroundings. Again. Lucifer/Sam. Hints of Wincest. Set in early Season 7.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

The door of the ramshackle grody motel flew open, and Sam looked up from his book. Dean had returned.

"That was fast."

"They were out." His brother's exasperated expression was comical.

Sam carefully closed his book. "Of pie? Does everyone have a craving for fruit or something?"

Dean chuckled. Sam watched his brother drift over; an unreadable trace of a grin on his brother's face.

"I'm not that hungry for pie anyway."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Well. This was a first. Sam couldn't recall Dean ever saying those words.

"No?"

Dean still wore his secret smile.

"I have a craving from something else. I've been thinking about it for years actually."

Now, Sam was intrigued. And increasingly nervous.

Dean stalked over to him like a beast until he loomed over him. Sam stiffened.

"I've been thinking about it for years. Haven't you?"

Dean was still smiling as he brushed a lock of stray hair off his forehead before he draped his muscular body over Sam's own.

"Stop, dude!"

Dean straddled him as he tilted his head up. "Sweet boy. Little Sammy."

His older brother's lips were approaching too close for comfort. Sam was honestly terrified. This was definitely on the top tier of sins; brother on brother action. If not for himself, he at least felt concerned for his brother's soul.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Dean appeared with a single grocery bag.

"They were all out of apple and cherry, so I got this lemon meringue...what the hell's going on?" His real brother gaped at him.

Sam was shaken by the sound of hysterical laughter as the face of the Dean in his lap morphed back into a familiar face that he loathed with sandy hair and a shit eating smile.

Sam could hear Lucifer's voice in his head.

"Gotcha, Sam..."


End file.
